Every Dog Has His Day
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Remy sees something he shouldn't.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_See every dog has it's day dog, when the big dog throws him a bone  
>One moment in the sunshine when your ducks lined up in a row<br>Lucky dog get a big ole bed, stray dog gets the porch  
>Every dog has it's day dog, but today dog just ain't yours<em>~_Every Dog Has Its Day by Toby Keith_

* * *

><p>"Dis ain't fair."<p>

Scott sighed."Let it go, Remy,"he said without looking up from his paper.

"Non! Remy ain't lettin' it go. We here 'bout t' scratch our hair out while she sits here fine,"said the Cajun, glaring at Ororo."Remy wants justice!"

"I'm not the only one that's not affected by the lice. Bobby hasn't been scratching either,"Ororo replied coolly but secretly enjoying Remy's distress.

"Oui, but he has t' be a human popsicle."

"And I have to keep an electric charge going. Why don't you do the same?"

"Huh?"

Hank finally spoke up."She's right you know. You have a mild one naturally that expels telepaths. If you strengthen it, you could charge the lice."

Hank and Kurt had been having it the worst. The blue furred men were the first to contract the lice, and we having the worst time. They'd stooped to using dog combs to help rid themselves of the bugs. The rest of the X-Men were dealing with said problem by themselves. The Professor had been nice enough to leave them alone until the lice were finally gone from everyone.

Remy sat dumbstruck."An' when was anyone gonna tell Remy dis?"

Ororo and Hank both wore matching grins."We'd hoped you'd figure it out yourself."

"Dis...Y'...Remy hates y' both."

He then stormed out angrily to go try out his new ability in peace. Scott's watch let off a beep that signaled a new hour, and Ororo stood up.

"It seems I have a meeting to get to."

"With whom?"Scott asked.

She smiled."That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Ororo left through the door but did not see the red eyed mutant following her.

* * *

><p>Remy had been on his way to the back of the mansion to a spot only he and Rogue went to for privacy. However, he saw Ororo come outside. He knew by her posture that she did not want to be seen. Call it a fellow thief's intuition. So, he did what any other thief would do. He followed her. He let her get out of sight but listened to her steps. Then he heard it. It was a man, and he was groaning.<p>

"...Harder...ugh...Right there..."

Remy didn't know whether to be angry or sick. His sweet sister had come out here for this? The grunts continued, and then came the curiosity. How long had this been going on? Did she like it? And most important of all, who was the man? Finally, he decided to look. He climbed up the tree he was behind silently, and climbed onto a strong hidden limb. He looked down and nearly fell out of the tree.

Down below was Ororo, but she wasn't doing what Remy thought. Her clothes were all on, but the man's clothes were missing. Wait. He knew that hairy chest anywhere. It was Logan! He was on his back on the grass in front of Ororo, and she was...giving him a belly rub? Remy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy. The mighty Wolverine was on his back like dog with a grin on his face while Ororo ran her hands over his front.

"Now all I need for you is a collar,"Remy heard her say when she finished.

Logan moved to rest beside her."Mmm. Kinky, 'Ro."

"Must you turn everything sexual?"

He chuckled."Only wit' ya, darlin'. I do thank ya fer doin' this. There's some places I can't reach, but I guess it's what I get fer bein' so hairy."

"You're welcome, and at least you have it better than Hank and Kurt. Besides, you cannot help that you're hairy no more than a dog can."

"Ya compare me ta a dog. Thank, 'Ro. Though, I wouldn't mind bein' yer pet. Ya'd feed me, keep me clean, let me sleep in yer bed, play wit' me. Yeah, that sounds great."

She laughed at him."Then you'd have to worry about fleas."

Logan folded his arms behind his head and sighed "Eh. I'd get more belly rubs."

"You are an odd man, Logan."

"But ya love me."

"That I do."She bent and kissed him giving Remy time to sneak out of the tree.

He quietly stalked back to the grounds and hopped up the tree outside his room. He easily cleared the distance and closed the balcony doors before jumping onto his bare bed. He vowed never to speak of what happened there. He'd Logan have his day if for no other reason than the fact that Ororo had given him a way to let Rogue do the same thing. Remy grinned then scratched his head. First, he had to get rid of the lice.

_**FIN**_


End file.
